Not All Blind Dates Suck
by 888Marshmelow
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't have the best of luck with blind dates so when Alice sets her up with Edward Cullen she's hesitant but little does she know that he is the attractive runner she runs past every other day First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Meeting BPOV

Chapter 1

BPOV

Ugh! This was so frustrating! I thought as I looked at my closet. If only Alice were here; she would know what I should wear. Of course I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if she didn't arrange this damn thing. I told her no more blind dates, but she didn't listen to me. I looked back at yesterday's conversation,

"_No! No, please, not again," after 9 very unsuccessful blind dates you'd think Alice would get it by now._

"_Oh c'mon Bella! Last one I promise!" she begged doing that stupid pout that always broke my resolve. "I have a good feeling about this guy!"_

"_Oh I'm suppose to trust this 'feeling'?" Alice always had like a sixth sense, but, when it came to dating it faltered._

"_It's the same feeling I had when Emmett met Rose, and when I met Jasper and now look at us; I'm married and Rose and Em are happily engaged."_

_I couldn't argue with that. They were all inseparable and I couldn't help but feel like the fifth wheel when we all went out._

_I groaned. "What are the chances of me getting out of this?"_

_She smiled "Slim to none."_

_I sighed and she smiled, "Oh c'mon Bella; not _all_ blind dates suck."_

And just like that I had a date tonight. I could only hope that this one didn't suck as much as the rest had; the balding man in his mid forties who was a tax worker-my brother Emmett should never be allowed to choose a date for me again- the attractive _married_ swim teacher-how had Rosalie miss the ring-he told me he was married right off the bat and said that I was the piece of ass on the side. Let's just say I didn't call him back. Jasper's choice was not bad. Jacob Black. We dated for a month. He was nice, sweet, funny, and smart, but I couldn't see a future with him. The other six dates were set up by Rose or my other best friend Angela; those didn't work out either.

Tonight was Alice's pick. She said this guy ran a restaurant. I was impressed; compared to the others he was a gift from god. I didn't tell her who I was really interested in. I saw him every other day-I didn't know his name though. He had bronze hair and the most _amazing_ green eyes, he was incredibly handsome and very fit; toned arms, six pack-I would know because he I ran past him everyday when he was jogging too, except he ran shirtless and with his black rotweiler dog.

I was currently trying to pick out an outfit, and I desperately needed help.

A knock on my door made me sigh relief.

I ran and opened it knowing who was on the other side.

"Alice help me!" I yelled letting my frustration out.

She smiled "I had a feeling you'd need my help," I rolled my eyes "I have just the perfect outfit." she let herself in and quickly ran to my room.

"Put these on." she shoved the clothes to my chest and pushed me towards the bathroom before I could say a word.

"Whoa." I said to the reflection in the mirror. I actually looked hot; I was wearing jeans- no doubt designer knowing Alice- and a tight black v-neck shirt that emphasized my chest. Perfect first date outfit.

"Bella c'mon! I have to do your make-up!"

Ugh. My least favorite part. Makeup was such a pain.

I dragged my feet while walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" she grabbed my hand and sat me down on my computer desk chair. My first makeover I had with Alice was when I was in the tenth grade it was very uncomfortable I almost ran away when she took out her eyeliner that day; a stick in my eye? No way, that was where I drew the line.

"Don't worry I won't do too much," she took out her makeup bag to fish some things out. "just a bit of mascara," she said while applying it on me "hint of eyeliner," I really hated eyeliner, "a little bit of strawberry lip gloss, and. . .voila! Done." she turned me around to face her and held out a hand mirror.

I looked normal and, for once, felt pretty. I rarely felt this way when I had best friends that looked like models; Alice with her spiky black hair, slender body, and great style, and Rosalie with her long blonde hair good body, and natural good looks.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled

"No problem; I enjoy doing these things I'm pretty sure your date will enjoy it too."

My face fell.

"I'm still mad that you're making me go on another one of these damn things,"

"I promised it was the last one, plus I told you I have a feeling this one is a keeper,"

"You and your stupid feeling," I muttered

"Hey remember when we were on the freeway that one time and I told you we needed to go on the next available exit, and even though you argued you still did and two hours later the news reported a pile up on the lane we were about to go on? I saved our lives."

"Yes, yes, you're psychic, whatever." she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye

"Trust me on this Bella."

I sighed. "Fine, but I won't like it."

She rolled her eyes.

"What time is he picking me up?"

"At eight, and it's," she checked her watch, "seven-fifty nine."

"Ok." I said feeling suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"I need water," I ran to the kitchen.

"Bella don't you dare spill anything on your outfit tonight!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to mess with her "Whoops!"

"Bella!"

"Kidding!" I laughed.

"I'm glad my anger amuses you," she said walking in. after I got my water I quickly chugged it down my throat feeling very dry. Four minutes later the doorbell rang. I jumped and started to walk towards the door when Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me "Don't!"

"What?" I asked startled.

"Let me get it, if you do then you will seem too eager and then he will think that you are easy and then-"

"Well then hurry up and answer the door Alice!" I hissed. Stupid girl code. I never really took the time to learn to understand it, it frustrated me I didn't know why girls friends had to come with them to the bathroom all the time; it kinda annoyed me.

She ran and opened the door "Hey Edward, wait I will get Bella. Bella! Edward's here!" I walked as slowly as I could to the door, and when I got there I gasped.

It was him. The guy I ran past everyday and admired from afar.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting EPOV

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY IDO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES**

EPOV

I had never had the best of luck with my love life. I dated a few woman but they weren't long, a month or two. So when my meddling sister Alice decided to set me up with her friend I was a little hesitant.

I still don't know how she convinced me. . . .

"_C'mon Edward!" she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that always got our parents to give her what she wanted, fortunately I was immune to that look after the tenth time she used it._

"_No Alice," I said trying to concentrate on my book while she jumped on the couch._

"_Please, please, please!" she kept jumping._

"_You are such a child," I laughed._

"_And you're stubborn." she said ripping my book out of my hands, "Just this one date. Please?"_

_I sighed. "If I say yes will you give me my book back?"_

"_Only if you pinkie swear," she held out her pinkie, "and you _can't_ break a pinkie swear."_

"_What are you ten?" I asked but crossed my pinkie with hers. "I pinkie swear that I will go on this date if you give me my book back."_

_. . ._

Damn pinkie swears.

I didn't want to go out on this date but I promised. To be honest I was interested in only one girl. She had long brown hair that was kind of wavy and curly but straight at the same time, brown eyes the color of chocolate milk, beautiful pale skin, and pink full lips the top lip slightly fuller than the bottom. She was different. I ran past her every other day, slowing my pace just to get a better look at her. My dog Arts was the one who "introduced" me to her you can say. He ran up to her when she was running one day, she didn't see me because I was chasing Artz and I was a good 20 feet back, I stood frozen as soon as I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw and I was too scared to go up to her, she pet Artz and smiled, I was surprised her didn't attack her, he wasn't so friendly I mean he was a rotweiler they aren't known for being friendly, but here he was licking her hand looking happy. Eventually he left her and ran back to me, she simply turned around and kept running. And I was left standing there in complete shock of what had just happened. like an idiot.

I was currently getting ready looking in the mirror I was wearing a black button up shirt, with dark blue jeans and a black belt.

I wasn't an expert on blind dates but this seemed like something suitable to wear. My hair stayed the way it was- messy, and disheveled bronze.

I surprised myself by actually feeling nervous. Alice said she had a feeling that this date would be a good one.

Her and her damn _feeling. _Whenever she had a feeling and she was right, she would always act smug about it later. I don't know how Jasper put up with her sometimes.

I took one last look in the mirror and left.

Alice's directions were nearly impossible to identify but I found her house easily. The outside was a nice, warm brown color, with a red door like in kid movies.

I got outof my car- my silver Volvo- walked up the steps, and knocked three times.

To my surprise Alice anwsered the door.

"Alice?" I whispered, "What are you-?

"Hey Edward, wait I will get Bella. Bella! Edward's here!"

Why was she here? At my dates house?

I lost that thought when I saw her. She was beautiful. It was her. Bella.

* * *

**So yeah. Um, I hope everyone likes it, the ones who are reading anyways, which isn't that many but I am happy that some people are thank you bella202roza101, Lecia, ADADancer, and alondra-forbiddenfruit! My first four reviews. :) Update will happen soon won't keep you guys waiting. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES**

BPOV.

Oh my god. Of all the people in the world that Alice could set me up with she picks _him_. At least now I could name the attractive stranger. Edward. The name fit him so perfectly.

I blushed as his eyes raked up and down my body.

"Hi, I'm Edward." he held his hand out.

"B-Bella." I said shaking his hand, when we touched a shock passed through me and I quickly yanked my hand back

"Sorry." we both said at the same time.

"Um, you ready?" he asked

"Yeah, let me just get my coat." I quickly walked to my room, and grabbed my sweater. As I was walking back I heard Alice and Edward talking and stopped in my tracks.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew her sooner?" he asked

"Who? Bella? Why?" she whispered.

"She's that girl I run past every other day"

"The one you can never shut up about?"

"Ok I don't talk about her _that _much-"

"Yes you do. As soon as any little thing reminds you of her you go into a full 15 minute description of her" Alice said.

I blushed.

"Whatever, how come you didn't tell me you knew her?"

"I didn't know Bella was her. Trust me if I did I would've set this up sooner."

I started walking again trying to make my steps sound loud.

"Okay, ready." I smiled.

When I came into sight he burst into a crooked smile so beautiful it hurt. I never got to see his teeth- what with me always staring at either his body or eyes- but now as I got to see them I could see how white and clean they had looked.

"Great." he said.

"Byeeeeeee." Alice sang as we walked out the door. I gave her a quick wave.

And then we were left alone.

. .

"So where are we going?" I asked. We were in his car now and he had yet to tell me.

"It's a surprise." was all he said.

"Seriously?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Seriously." he responded smiling.

I laughed. "Do you do that with all your dates? Never tell them where you're taking them and surprise them with a romantic dinner for two?" I asked a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

Was he player or a hopeless romantic?

"Nope," he said, I rolled my eyes, _yeah right _" just you." he looked at me his intense and left my mouth dry. How did his eyes get so _green_?

"Um," I said after I was able to think "what do you listen to?" I pushed play on his radio and clear beautiful piano rang through the car.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked. He seemed unsettled.

"Yeah. . ." he said "I like classical music."

His face seemed to be waiting for something. "Me too. This is one of my favorites actually." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah my most favorite though would have to be Moonlight Sonata. It's beautiful." I shrugged.

"You like classical music?" he asked looking surprised.

"Yeah." I said slowly leaning away this was the part where the guys I usually went out with tuned me out for the rest of the date. I didn't expect it to come so soon this time though.

"That's awesome." he said to my surprise.

"Really? You think it's awesome?" I was relieved.

"Yeah most people think it's boring."

I smiled "Not me." I said

He laughed. "And we are. . .here."

I looked up to see _Al's Bowling Alley_ in bright neon lights.

"Bowling?" I laughed

"Everyone loves bowling."

I laughed again. "Well with my luck my ball will probably break my toes. I always end up hurting myself, my damn coordination always gets in the way of things no matter how hard I try I still get hurt."

"I won't let that happen." he whispered as he got at out the car and went to open mine while I sat there stunned.

_I won't let that happen. _Of course he obviously meant that he would try to not let the ball injure her toes, but some part thought he meant that he would never let anything hurt her by the way he said it.

I shook my head, and the door opened.

"Ready to go bowling?" he faked enthusiasm. I giggled.

"Bring it." I said standing up.

"Oh so your challenging me now?" he asked.

"Well it's not a challenge when you know you're gonna win,"

"Oh! Ouch!" he said in mock hurt

. .

"I hope you know I'm gonna prove you wrong." he said once we were inside and had gotten a table everything ready. He had ordered a pizza and we would play till it came.

"Is that so?" I flirted

"Yes it is."

"We'll see about that.' I said as I grabbed a ball and bowled a strike. I smiled. "Even though I have bad coordination I've always been good at bowling." I said as I walked towards the balls, picked one up for him and sat down next to him to fake polish it.

"Damn. What else don't I know about you?"

I knew he meant it as a rhetorical question but regardless I answered. "I have a four point o GPA, I'm more of a dog person, I have an older brother named Emmett, I hate coconut, and I'm camera shy. You're turn." I shoved the ball in his chest lightly.

Without a word he got up, rolled the ball, and made a strike. "I passed my SAT's with flying colors, I hate Chinese food, my favorite movie is _Accepted_, I have two sister's Alice, and Rosalie." he said. My jaw dropped.

"Rosalie and Alice are you _sisters?"_ Alice did not tell me this.

"She never told you?"

"_No."_ of course Alice would keep this a secret!

"She's in trouble isn't she?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well while you're thinking, you should eat." he grabbed my hand and led us to our little table where our food was.

I felt the shock again but since he ignored it I did too.

"Cheese. Classic." I smiled

We ate and played 20 questions, while we were playing I learned that he owned a restaurant with Alice's husband- she was sooooo dead for not telling me that either, his favorite color was red, he hated Brussel sprouts, and he loved his dog Artz. It wasn't a surprise to hear that he was adopted because Alice told me her brother and sister were all adopted. The night was great. And it ended perfectly when he lost the bowling match, when he took me home he walked me to my door to make sure I was safe I couldn't stop grinning. When I closed my door I leaned against it and thought _I guess I don't _have to_ kill Alice. Maybe I should thank her._

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Sorry for the delay my so called "mother" took away all technology away for some stupid reason. Thank you for reading this story those- I'm guesstimating= seven people reading? It makes me really happy to read your reviews so PLEASE leave one! :) BTW I named the dog Artz because it's my ex-boyfriends name and truth be told he acts like a damn dog seriously he not only cheated but after we broke up he dated all my friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES**

**Hello, sooooooooooooo sorry for the delay please forgive me!**

* * *

Alice POV

I looked at my phone to see a missed call from Bella followed by a voicemail. Uh oh. I flipped it open hit 1, and pressed send.

_Alice I am going to kill you! It was the worst date of my life, and I have _you _to thank for it! Looks like you _feeling _was wrong! I'll see you tomorrow and you better be prepared to be yelled at!_

I hung up. Oh no. I really thought she and Edward would be perfect for eachother! I mean he was totally her type! I guess my feeling was wrong this time. Oh boy.

* * *

Edward POV

The date was. . .perfect. That seemed to sum it up. Bella was smart, funny, and really good at bowling. I can't believe she beat me! And I am the best bowler in my family. When I got home I went straight into the kitchen, flipped on the light switch and jumped 3 feet in the air when I saw Rosalie standing next to the coffe pot.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh, hey Edward. Sorry, I know Emmett forgot to tell you I was staying the night. I was just setting the coffe pot for tomorrow."

I sighed. "Rose, you have your _own_ apartment, how come you can't stay _there_?"

"Emmett wanted me to come over,"

"I knew there was a price to pay when me and Emmett decided to share an apartment."

"Har. Har. I'm your sister you know you love me,"

"Kinda have to," I said.

She laughed. "Alright I'm going back to Emmetts room. Goodnight!"she walked to his room and opened the door.

"Goodnight, and could you guys please keep it down when you two are. . .you know."

She laughed and blushed "Sure." she went in and shut the door.

I walked to my room, changed into something comfortable to sleep in, and fell flat on my bed.

* * *

Bella POV

Ok so maybe leaving Alice that voicemail wasn't the best idea, but I just wanted to mess around with her.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I pulled out my phone hit speed dial number 3.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Alice-"

_"Bella I'm so sorry, I set you up with Edward I didn't realize that he was such a horrible match for-I thought you two would be perfect for eachother-"_

"Alice?" I asked

_"And that you would get engaged, and then married and have three kids named Jennifer, Alice, and Benjamin-"_

"Alice."

_"And then you two would stay happily married forever and then you would thank me-"_

"Alice!" she still wouldn't stop talking

_"And then you guys would-_

"_Alice!"_

She stopped talking. "I was messing with you."

_"Wait what?"_

I rolled my eyes. "I was lying. I wanted to freak you out for a little. It was actually the best date I've been on."

_"Are you-Isabella Swan you had me feeling guilty for a whole hour!"_

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm sorry Alice, I will never do that on purpose again,"

_"Good. So how was your date?"_

"Amazing-Alice you didn't tell me he was your brother!"

_"Oh ya I might've left that part out,"_

"Might've?"

_"Ok yeah I did."_

"He's actually the runner I've told you about."

_"Oh yeah I know he told me you were the running girl-he could never stop talking about you, I mean I swear sometimes I wish that boy had a mute button!"_

I laughed. "He's talked about me?"

_"Please when doesn'the talk you, I can't believe you are Running Girl."_

I laughed again "Well that's me,"

_"Hahahaha, so any chance you want a second date?"_

"Yes most definetly,"

_"Yay! Oh Bella I knew you guys would be perfect for eachother! I am so psychic," _

I rolled my eyes "Yes Alice you are psychic,"

She laughed. _"Alright I gotta go but I want the details tomorrow! Lunch?"_

"Sure,"

_"Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up, changed into some sweats, brushed my teeth, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"And she said it was the best date she has ever had," I told Jasper. I was jumping on the bed, still excited after I got off the phone with Bella that she wasn't mad at me at all.

Jasper groaned. "Alice it's three in the morning."

"I'm not tired,"

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally,"

He groaned again. "Alice I have to work tomorrow, please sleep."

"You are so boring sometimes Jasper," I said still jumping

"Alright you leave me no choice," he tackled me and started tickling me.

"Ok, ok! I give up you win!" I laughed endlessly.

"Good." he kissed the top of my head "Sleep." he ordered

"Yeah, yeah." I turned off the lights.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," after about twenty minutes I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Again, so SORRY FOR THE DELAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **


End file.
